Enough
by Lemonly
Summary: They had finally found their way to each other, and that was enough


**Background:**

** Fandom: Camp Rock**

** Summary: Tess tries to get Caitlyn to help her with her latest plan to get her latest boy of the week.**

** Shane/Caitlyn; Caitlyn/Nate past**

** Quote from Friends**

"Come on, Caitlyn." Tess begged as the two girls entered their apartment. Tess had just finished explaining her intricate—and embarrassing on the part she wanted Caitlyn to play—plan to finally get the Starbucks Guy to ask her out. The girls paused briefly when they saw Shane and Nate sitting on the living room watching TV.

"What—?" Caitlyn began, but shook her head and turned back to Tess, "I will not be a pawn in this scheme. Ask Ella, she'd be great at acting inept."

"But Ella isn't my best friend." Tess pouted, hoping to persuade Caitlyn to her side.

"**No. Uh-uh. No way. **_**Not**_** gonna happen.**" Caitlyn shook her head repeatedly, sitting down next to Nate in the big comfy chair he had been sitting in. Nate automatically placed his arm around her and Shane's eyes narrowed just slightly.

"**Whoa, whoa; prom night flashbacks.**" Shane shook his head.

"Yeah, well, Caity was _my_ date." Nate looked smugly at Shane, tightening the arm that was around her waist as Shane replied with a mocking face.

"_That_ is way it did not happen, Shane." Caitlyn interjected, pointing out Shane's ability to be the most immature person she knew.

When Nate sent Shane another smug look, Shane muttered, "You didn't get any either."

"That's what _you_ think."Nate quipped with a smirk, pressing a kiss to Caitlyn's shoulder.

"WHAT?" Shane and Tess exclaimed, looking wide-eyed at the former couple, but still the best of friends.

"DUDE!" Shane gaped at Nate. He couldn't believe that his little brother had actually done stuff with the girl Shane had wanted since he realized that she was, indeed, a girl.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tess whispered exclamation was heard as she not-so-gently dragged Caitlyn into her room.

When the girls were gone, Shane turned to his little brother, "I don't even know what to say."

"Shane, we were dating at the time and we were ready; we wanted to be each other's first, because we knew that no matter what happened, we would always be in each other's life and your first time should be with someone who will love you forever, not for the moment, and who's never going to leave you, no matter what. And that's what me and Caitlyn are."

"But it meant nothing?" Shane sounded almost hopeful.

"No," Nate immediately, "I mean, it was our first times. It meant a lot, but we laugh about it. You love her, Shane. And don't pretend like you're disappointed that she didn't save herself for you, because you definitely didn't save yourself for her."

"I guess I'm just shocked that you guys did stuff." Shane sighed, "Was it… I mean, was she… I mean…?"

"It was good." Nate replied with a laugh, "but it was also a first time. So, it was clumsy and we laughed throughout most of it."

Shane didn't reply, he just stared at the door Tess had dragged Caitlyn through as Nate went back to watching the Big Bang Theory marathon that was on TBS.

A few hours later a frustrated Tess emerged from the room. She had not only gotten absolutely nothing from her best friend, but she had yet to convince Caitlyn to make an idiot of herself in order to help Tess get a date with Starbucks Guy.

As soon as the door opened, Shane flew into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Caity," Shane greeted.

"Shane…" Caitlyn replied in the same tone.

"How could you do that?" Shane asked, hurt, "You knew I liked you. You know I still do. But you couldn't save one first for me, could you?"

"Oh, you're one to talk." Caitlyn scoffed, "It's not fair to me that you expected me to just wait for you to decide that you were ready to just be with one girl; to be with just me. And I loved Nate, I still do, and I don't regret it. Neither of us do. So, do yourself a favor, and stop talking before you say something stupid."

"I think I'm allowed to be a little upset here."

"No, you're not. You have no right because it's none of your business. You have yet to do anything about the way you feel about me."

"Because I can't."

"Why? Why can't you?"

"Because I don't want to have to compete against Nate with you for everything. He was the first guy you liked, your first boyfriend, your first kiss, your first love, your first song written about you, etc; and, _now_, I find out he got to experience the only first with you that I thought I would have with you, if that sentence made any since at all."

"Shane…"

"I'm ready to do something about how I feel about you, hell, I've _been_ ready, but I'm scared. I'm scared as _hell_, Caity. I know Nate's the perfect boyfriend, and I know that I'm not. I'll screw up, _a lot_, and I don't want you to constantly be comparing me to Nate."

"I won't be! I never could! I grew up with you guys. I know you better than anyone, Shane. I know that you don't really mean most of the stupid shit that comes out of your mouth. Now, if you _really_ want to pursue a relationship with me, you better do something now, because I am _done _waiting around for you."

The two stood there, staring each other down, until Shane grabbed Caitlyn and kissed her passionately.

Pulling back a few minutes later, both of them breathing heavily, Shane asked, "How was that for doing something?"

"It wasn't what I had in mind, but it was very good."

The two laughed and Shane wrapped his arms securely around her waist and rested his head on top of hers as she returned the hug. They had finally gotten their shit together and were just taking it all in. It was a long climb, but they had finally reached the summit, they had finally found their way to each other, and that was enough.


End file.
